


A Grim Beginning

by GraceConnors309



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Best Friends, Depressing, F/F, Fem!Tav - Freeform, Recovery, attempted suicide, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceConnors309/pseuds/GraceConnors309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part of the story of "Tavvy" it's starting off very sad but I promise it'll get really happy and sweet soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grim Beginning

A Grim Beginning:  
Your eyes open hazily, you don't know where you but you look around the room, you realize you're hooked up to a saline IV, You're in a hospital? You catch sight of someone in the chair to your left, is that who you think it is? "Vriska, is that you?" You say in a weak voice  
She jumps, waking up from a nap, that poor thing how long had she been there? "Oh my god, you're awake. You had me so worried." She says as she breaks down, tears streaming down her face, clutching your baggy black t-shirt.  
"Why didn't you tell me something was wrong, You stubborn bitch." She says sobbing into your shoulder.  
You sit there trying to remember what happened, why you're in the hospital. A few days ago from what you can tell, you hit a horrible depressive low, your mom was gone, you and your father hated one another. You were about to lose your apartment for god sake, you didn't see many ways out; So you sat on your bed, sobbing as you looped a rope around a coiled S shape. You fucked it up so many times, just like everything in your life, that's what you thought then.   
You hung the noose on you cieling fan, you were nervous, scared and didn't see any other way out. You stepped onto the stool you kept in your bedroom, and took a deep breath.  
"HEY TAVITHA?" You jerked your neck to the left but your foot had already kicked the top of the stool. It was over you thought.  
The last thing you remember was the sound of something snapping before waking up in the hospital.  
"Wait, were you the one who I heard at the door?" You ask reluctantly hoping it wasn't your best friend who found you hanging from the cieling fan.  
"Who the fuck else would it have been, I came to check on you fucker but I'm glad I got there when I did, but uh Tavvy, the doctors figured something out while you were out."  
She looked down with a pained look taking her hands and placing them on your shoulder. "The doctors say that you're lucky to be alive but-"   
You can see the horror in her eyes, the tears forming, she's choking up. "Vriska, what did the doctor say?"   
You can feel hairs standing up on your arms and you neck, "What happened, did the noose break?" You thought to yourself.  
"T-they say you won't be able walk anymore, that you're paralyzed from the waist down" You feel a lump form in your throat, tears forming in your eyes.   
"Vriska, this is one of your messed up pranks right?" You say try to lift your self out of the hospital bed... You can't feel your legs, you stop and collapse onto the bed breaking down into a sob.   
"It'll be okay, I'll help you as much as I can I promise. If you need anything, just please let me know. Whatever the hell it is I don't care." She's holding back tears, trying to be strong for you.   
You both end up sitting there, crying, and figuring out how to deal with everything. Your health insurance covered a wheelchair, you managed to meet your deductable because you have such shitty health but at least it payed off.  
Vriska wheels you out to her black compact car, helping you into the front seat and putting your new chair into the truck. She hops into the drivers seat " So do you want to crash at my place or go back to your apartment?"   
You want to stay with her, but you don't want to be a burden. " I think I'll just go back to my apartment." She looks over to you smiling " We'll need to stop by my place first, I gotta pick up some clothes."   
You're a bit confused and that's probably due to the painkiller you had been on "Why do you need clothes Vris?"   
You ask.  
" Do you honestly think I'm gonna leave you alone after that you fucking nerd, no. I'm staying with you and making sure you're okay."  
She's the sweetest motherfucker I swear, you think to yourself. She's your best friend for a reason. "Hey I think I'm gonna take a nap." You say.  
"Go right ahead, once I get to your house I'm probably gonna sleep" she says glancing at you. "How long were you awake?" Knowing her, way too long.   
She starts to laugh, rubbing the back of her neck " Haha probably about two or three days, Whoops." Typical Vriska.. 


End file.
